Un Héroe No Opaca A Los Demas
by Biocry
Summary: [One Shot] Fubuki se sentía opacada por Tatsumaki todo el tiempo... La odiaba completamente... Pero alguien le haría entender que ella era quien opacaba a los demás... Horrible Summary lo se :'v


Un tormentoso día se hacia adelante en una de las grandes ciudades que dividían a Japón.

Un monstruo totalmente agitado, era acorralado por un gran grupo de personas con trajes de negocios totalmente rasgados.

Uno de ellos, que poseía un megáfono, hizo acto de presencia diciendo

-¡HAS SIDO RODEADO POR LA ASOCIACIÓN DE HÉROES! ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!-

La criatura lanzó un escupitajo que estaba por golpear a la gente, hasta que una pequeña barrera lo devolvió.

El escupitajo tenía acido que al simple contacto con el piso lo destrozó.

-¡FUBUKI-SAMA!-dijeron todos al ver a la líder del equipo.

-Acabare con esto-dijo la mujer de manera arrogante mientras tenía toda su ropa en buen estado, mientras lanzaba un tornado hacia la criatura.

Todos se sentían felices de haber ganado.

Pero una sombra que los espiaba desde arriba solo soltó un suspiro de desepcion.

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?-Dijo Fubuki totalmente enfadada al ver que su nombre no aparecía en ninguna parte del periódico local.

Lo lanzó a la basura irritada al ver que el nombre de Tatsumaki aparecía en el.

~¿Que ocurre? ¿por que no aparecemos?~penso furiosa entrando en el tren.

Se sentó en el asiento irritada mientras que no se percataba de que un muchacho entraba al vagón con un montón de cajas en sus manos.

Genos hacia acta de presencia en este...

El androide dirigió su mirada a un documento y luego a la mujer, y así reiteradas veces.

~ella es...~penso el joven mientras el tren comenzaba a movilizarse.

El viaje era a gran velocidad, nada de lo que podía pensar se comparaba al armónico y hermoso paisaje que estaba a su lado.

Genos se hallaba frente a la mujer mirándola fijamente.

Pues era lógico que se trataba de...

~La número 1 del Ranking B, Fubuki del infierno, es la líder del grupo a su nombre, ella era la aplastadora de héroes nuevos si mal no recuerdo~Reflexiono Genos al recordar de quién se trataba.

Los ojos de Fubuki tenían pequeñas lágrimas que rápidamente aplaco con un respingo.

~¿tiene alergia?~penso el androide sin percatarse que las cajas a su lado empezaron a moverse.

Genos las cubrió con su mano mientras que las mujer los veía curiosa.

-Son cangrejos-Dijo Genos-son los cangrejos de Sensei-

Fubuki se sintió levemente intimidada al notar que quien le hablaba era del ranking S.

El teléfono del androide sonó, este sonrió levemente al recordar que su maestro se lo obsequio por su cumpleaños, cosa de otra historia.

-Si, sensei, ¿que? ¡¿UNA BOMBA?!-Dijo el androide dentro de lo que cabía en su asombro.

-¡SI! ¡OLVIDATE DE LOS CANGREJOS! ¡SACA A LOS CIVILES HASTA QUE LLEGUE!-Grito un hombre con una capa amarilla y botas rojas que corría a gran velocidad.

-¡TODOS, EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO! Hay una bomba en este vagón, deben salir lo más rápido y calmado posi...-Decia Genos, pero su mente hizo clic.

La velocidad del tren era enorme, no podrían bajar del tren.

-Fubuki del infierno, necesito tú ayuda, aunque mí sensei se enfadarse por qué recurra a ti, pero eres la única que puede bajar a la gente a salvo-finalizo el androide suspirando.

La puerta del vagón se abrió y lentamente la gente comenzó a bajar sana y salva.

Mientras que Genos comenzaba a buscar rápidamente la bomba.

-¡ENCONTRE LA BOMBA! ¡LA GENTE ESTA A SALVO!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien entonces ayudame... Aaaah olvídalo, ya llegó-Dijo Genos sonriendo levemente.

-¿eh, a que te refie...?-Decia Fubuki cuando el techo fue penetrado por un guante rojo.

El techo se desprendió dejando entrar a un nuevo héroe.

-Sensei-dijo Genos felizmente-los civiles fueron evacuados exitosamente, encontré la bomba, ¿que deberíamos...-preguntaba el androide cuando el muchacho presente hablo.

Su cabellera castaña se hizo a un lado mostrando sus ojos café con un brillo especial y una mirada decidida, una mirada que decía.

~estan a salvo~

-Genos saca a esta dama de aquí, yo me encargo del tren-dijo mientras estallaba su puño contra la palma de su mano.

-¿que? A mí no me toques, ¿sabes quién soy? Fubuki del infierno, la...-Decia ella con orgullo y altanería.

-¡¡¡SI, LA MUJER QUE OPACA A HEROES NUEVOS, AQUELLA QUE SOLO INFUNDE MIEDO Y TEMOR CUANDO LE TEME A SU PROPIA HERMANA PEQUEÑA, AQUELLA QUE CREE QUE PUEDE SER MEJOR HACIENDO QUE SUS SIERVOS TRABAJEN POR ELLA, TE DIRE UNA MALDITA COSA, FUBUKI DEL INFIERNO, UN HÉROE NO INFUNDE MIEDO, UN HÉROE DEBE APLACARLO, DEMOSTRANDO LO MEJOR DE SI, DEMOSTRANDO QUE LAS PALABRAS, Y LAS ACCIONES SON MEJORES QUE EL ORGULLO!!!-Grito Saitama irritado totalmente.

Genos y Fubuki se asombraron completamente, sobre todo el androide, puesto que jamás había visto tal enfado en su maestro.

-vi todos tus combates, creí que eras una heroína como dicen todos, pero veo que los verdaderos héroes, desaparecieron hace tiempo, solo quedamos tú y yo Genos...-Finalizo tristemente-salgan del vagón, lo haré volar por los aires antes de que explote-

Saitama saltó hundiendo parte de este.

Genos abrió la puerta de salida y tomando las cajas de cangrejos dijo-si no tienes problema alguno, sal de aquí-

Rápidamente el androide desapareció.

Ella solamente veía todo abatida, el castaño tenía razón, ella jamás fue una heroína, no ganaría nada haciendo lo que hace.

Se sentó nuevamente en el lugar esperando su final.

El tren se elevó bruscamente y ella espero a que todo acabará.

-¡ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE DIABLOS!-Grito Saitama pegado al vidrio al verla sentada asustandola.

Saitama rápidamente entro al vagón en el aire, y la miró molesto para suspirar levemente.

-Cometiste errores, yo también lo hice en la vida, somos humanos, estamos hechos para aprender, Fubuki del infierno, hay otras salidas, pero la muerte no lo es-le dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano hacia ella-si lo deseas, puedo guiarte hacia un mejor camino, no soy el apropiado para decir esto, pero es mejor que una bella dama viva que que cargue sus dolores en el más allá-

La muchacha no lo dudo más y abrazo a Saitama llorando.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo este sonríendo levemente.

En un gran salto, Saitama salió despedido junto con Fubuki en brazos.

La mujer abrió los ojos viendo que se hallaban en el sure mientras que arriba de ellos el tren explotaba.

-No me sueltes-dijo este dándole confianza.

-No pensaba hacerlo realmente-Dijo abrazándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Saitama aterrizó destrozando el suelo, junto al androide que tras una maniobra evitó que las cajas se cayeran de sus manos.

-Sensei, salve la comida, al fin podrá comer tras 2 dias-dijo Genos sonriendo levemente.

-gracias Genos, realmente me moría de hambre, pero ya sabes, esos hombres la necesitaban más que yo-dijo al recordar que el había gastado todo su salario para brindarles una buena comida a 5 vagabundos que había encontrado en el parque.

Fubuki veía el rostro del castaño con unos ojos muy raros en ella.

-Bueno amigo, creo que es hora de irme, les dejo el crédito a ambos, no olviden que yo no existi-dijo Saitama soltando de manera delicada a la mujer.

-Espera, las autoridades llegarán, debes decirles que tú detuviste la explosión-decia asombrada de que el muchacho se iba sin reclamar nada de premio.

-Ese es un detalle raro de Sensei, siempre le deja el crédito a los demás, jamás le importo la fama, siempre quiso encontrar héroes de verdad, yo como su discípulo, le demostrare que puedo serlo también-Dijo Genos con orgullo.

Fubuki solo podía ver a Saitama que saludaba a un anciano y a un muchacho con bicicleta mientras ellos lo felicitaban por su acto de heroísmo mientras que los reporteros y la gente fotografíaban a ella y al androide.

-¿entonces? Fubuki del infierno ¿podría decirnos cómo detuvo al tren?-Dijo el reportero delante de ella.

La mujer vio a los reporteros que siempre quiso a sus pies y dijo.

-El heroe de este incidente es desconocido, el nos salvó a mí y a mí amigo, le debemos mucho a este hombre, quien sea que halla hecho esto, es un héroe ejemplar-dijo la mujer frente a la cámara.

Genos se sorprendió levemente, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver como su maestro cambiaba las opiniones y pensamientos de La gente con gran rapidez.

El si era un héroe...

El era Saitama, un héroe de corazón puro y valor incontable.

El era Saitama, el verdadero héroe de La humanidad...

Genos río al ver como Fubuki corría apurada para alcanzar al grupo de hombre que caminaba hablando sobre cosas triviales.

-oh, Fubuki, ¿que necesi...-Preguntaba curioso el castaño con una humilde sonrisa.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡PERMITEME SER TU DISCÍPULA!-Decia con respeto la mujer sorprendiendo a Saitama y a sus amigos quienes lo veían con una sonrisa cómplice.

~deberemos remodelar la casa~dijo Genos aguantando las ganas de reír.

Saitama era único en su especie...

Sin duda alguna...


End file.
